


Hell or Highrise

by FreezingKaiju, Pupmon1



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Just not all at once, M/M, Modern AU, One apartment building, Past Child Abuse, all of them - Freeform, more tags will be added, they all live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: What happens when Garon kicks his kids out of the mansion and they have to move in with their bodyguards into an apartment building and deal with the other tenants? This. This is what happens. Fortunately, only one family lives in the apartment building.Unfortunately, this family has...issues with the Cympack family.





	Hell or Highrise

Xander shoved his cart out of the elevator with a grunt. If he was tight between his stuff and his bodyguards….he felt bad for Camilla. Though Beruka had no more than a backpack to her name at one time, Camilla and Selena’s luggage more than made up for it and then some.

But at least her girls would help her move! Laslow and Peri were occupied with discussing how to refurbish their new shared apartment, leaving Xander to worry about the important things like not being crushed under a pile of luggage.

Xander stopped as he had finally dragged the luggage completely out of the elevator. “I know interior decorating is interesting and all...but give me a hand, or you’re going to be fired by way of death by luggage!”

Xander was too tired and annoyed to be any kind of polite. He had just spent the past two days making sure everyone was packed and gone before Iago showed up to ‘declutter’ the mansion.

“Ah! Sorry, sir!” Laslow scrambled to help Xander move the luggage cart, yet Peri just kept ramblings.

“Xandy, that’s not a fun way to die!” she declared. “If you’re going to go, a room full of blood just has to be the result!”

Xander sighed and glanced down the hall to see a slightly cracked door. “Peri please....don’t talk about that sort of stuff while people could be listening. 

“Why noooot?” she complained, pointing to her Texas Chainsaw Massacre shirt. “I thought I was inconspicuous wearing this thing!”

“Not nearly as inconspicuous as you wanted to be. Here, go unlock the door and hold it for us.” Xander tossed her one of the room keys. “And don’t talk about blood, or else I’m not letting you play Lollipop Chainsaw again.”

Peri pouted but went to unlock the door, grumbling a little. “...can I still talk about teeth? Is that still bad?”

Xander hesitated for a moment. “Only if they’re still in someone’s mouth. Peri listen, no ‘fun stuff’ in the hallway, okay? We have neighbors now, and I’d rather not make them think I have a murderer living with me. Which I know you’re not, right?”

Peri chuckled nervously and nodded. “Right. I haven’t killed anyone in...” She paused, noticing Laslow was shaking his head real fast. “Haven’t killed  _ anyone _ , ever, nope never.”

“...close enough…” Xander grumbled as he and Laslow pushed the cart through the door. “Now, you two get to your redecorating. I’m going to file some...business reports. Assure we still have money for the foreseeable future.”

“Sir, you said it yourself, they can’t fire you,” Laslow said simply. “Garon’s too old to run the business anymore, and no one else can manage it.”

“Yeah!” Peri spoke up, popping over the luggage cart. “Even if we didn’t, Camilla has more than enough from her friends.”

“She does?” Xander tilts an eyebrow. “I was unaware Beruka had family, let alone money.”

“No, silly! Not those friends!” Peri chuckled and smiled. “Family friends.”

“....oh! Right….” Xander sighed and nodded. “I don’t want to use that until it’s….never mind. I don’t want to use it.” Of course, the one code she bothered to remember was that one. Then again if it’s between Beruka and using a code phrase, anyone would pick the code word.

Xander closed the door behind his bodyguards and pulled out his phone. He leaned by the door and started absently scrolling through messages...he’s been gone for two days and yep, people not knowing what to do, money’s been frozen for a time, and of course, that damn countdown from Iago.

Xander let out a long sigh and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He was so tired of this... this bullshit has been going on for far too long. This bullshit from his family...company...crime syndicate...all of it. All of it made him so tired…

“Hey.”

Xander jerked from his inner family hate and found….a human hedgehog. Well, that was his first reaction. That hair...wasn’t even hair at this point. Might as well be a mane, or an entire plush lion. But still, it was a man standing in front of him, not a hedgehog.

“Hello...you must be...Ryoma, right?”

The man nodded. “And you are...?”

“Xander,” Xander held out his hand for his new neighbor. “I believe we spoke over the phone. Thank you, for letting my family stay here.”

Ryoma took Xander’s hand in a rock-hard shake. Xander did not expect this level of fistular power from him. It was like a giant spiky lobster had offered him a friendly gesture and then decided, no thanks, I’d rather break all of your bones, kind sir.

Now Xander was in no way a weak man, and this man was no muscle head. But Ryoma was a naturally powerful man...that much was clear.

Ryoma smiled down at Xander. “Don’t thank me, it’s your building. And you needed help. And believe me, I have no love for your father, so spiting him is always a plus.”

“Does anyone in this city actually like him?” Xander jested. Then he chuckled and pulled away. “Don’t worry, I’m not like him. None of my siblings are.”

“Then our family should get along just fine.”

* * *

Camilla didn’t have nearly as much trouble moving her luggage as her elder brother did. Her guards were more than willing to get them upstairs before she even saw the hall she was going to be living on. Still, she helped get everything inside and was about to tell her helpers to leave her room to her, when everything was interrupted by a sharp shout.

“Hey! Can you keep it down out there?!? I’m trying to work out here!”

Camilla peeked out the door and found a firey redhead glaring at her from down the hall. She was wearing nothing but a binder and shorts….and Camilla couldn’t stop her grin.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she purred, closing the door behind her. “We’re just moving in. Sorry if we're being too loud. I promise to keep it down.”

At this point Camilla was by the door of her new neighbor, leaning by the wall. She hummed thoughtfully and crossed her arms. “Maybe after we’re all settled we could come over...get to know each other.”

Beruka stared at her from behind a stack of boxes taller than herself. “...Lady Camilla, pl--”

“Don’t bother,” Selena said plainly. “You know she can’t be stopped now.”

The woman was slow to react, her eyes wandering to Camilla’s pushed out breasts for just a moment before shaking her head slightly and snapping up to meet her gaze. “Sorry. I’ll be working out for a while. You can’t come over.”

Camilla hummed in thought, moving to take a finger against her chin. Then she chuckled and glanced down at the woman. “Ah...I don’t think I’d mind that...seeing that wonderful body in motion~” Camilla let her gaze drift down to the toned abs freely on display.

The woman’s face turned redder than her hair, but she tried her hardest to keep her composure9. It was cute in a way. “N-no. No. You can’t come in.”

A very stoned-sounding voice laughs from inside the redhead’s room. “Oh? Can this be? Someone flirting with you, for once? The sky must be falling already.”

“Shut up!” the redhead snapped sharply, turning to shout at someone in her apartment.

“...you say that like it’s a surprise…” Camilla couldn’t help staring at this woman’s butt...and for once it wasn’t deliberate. She’s got a really...really good butt and better legs that followed...almost as good as her own chest. “She’s like a walking greek statue….”

“Camilla! Stop terrorizing the neighbors and come help us!” her own feisty redhead shouted.

“In a bit…”

That got the red head’s attention. She turned back and pushed Camilla out of her doorway. “No, it sounds like you guys need to get some work done so...go. Bye. Leave.”

And then Camilla found a door in her face. And she couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh...she’s going to be a fun one~ I can’t wait~”

“Wait...you’re not-”

“Selena.” The familiar redhead went still at a look….the look specifically. “You know me better than that. I can’t help but try to get the things that catch my attention.”

Selena laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. “...yeah...yeah I know…”

Beruka peered over another pile of boxes. “...that’s why I’ve been alive.” She almost smiles.

Camilla hummed in agreement as she grabbed one of the large boxes easily, pretending not to hear a slight creak from down the hall. “Ah, don’t sell yourself that short, my dear. It’s the reason you’re alive here, yes. But I doubt you would’ve perished if I hadn’t taken you in. You’ve always been good at surviving.”

Camilla planted a soft kiss on her smallest guard’s forehead, unable to give her a headpat with her full hands, before walking back inside her new apartment. This would be an incredibly interesting time, to be sure…

Selena sighed as she watched her lady carry things inside. She didn’t want to play damage control...but she might have to. But given she can see that redhead watching Camilla lift stuff...she didn’t have to right now.

* * *

“So many books….”

“Hush,” Leo growled softly.

“Seriously, though? Are we building a library??” Odin complained.

“I need these for my studies.” Is all Leo would respond with. 

And when they got back into their new apartment, Niles was flipping through a book, and not putting them away like he was told.

“Niles what are you doing?!?”

The half-blind thief just chuckled. “Ah, sir, I was just wondering what an esteemed scholar such as yourself is doing with books on the occult?”

“...personal research! I’m not a crazy occultist!” Leo insists perhaps too soon.

“If you're certain, sir.” Niles chuckled and put the book back in the box he took it from. “I'll just take these personal possessions back to your room.”

Leo jumps. “I’LL move those. There’s important stuff. In that.”

Niles laughed and still picked up the personal box. “Oh no, it's fine, sir. I'll take it to your room. I'll even set up your fire bowl for you.”

“Niles! Don't touch my shit!” Leo lunged, trying to wrestle his possessions from his annoying bodyguard.

Niles laughed and held the box over his head, dancing back to keep it out of Leo's reach. He backed up into a stack of books, and everything toppled over.

Niles landed on his back in the pile, Leo fell on top of him, and the box landed in Odin's waiting hands.

Niles smiled up at his employer. “Ah. I didn't think you'd be  _ that _ forward, sir.”

Leo let out a low growl. “I will hit you.”

“Kinky~”

Leo made a sound of disgust and pushed himself back to his feet, leaving Niles to pick himself up. He snatched back his box from Odin. “I know it doesn’t work that way,  _ by the by _ ,” he said aside to Niles. “I’ve researched that, f--”

Niles perked up, raising an eyebrow. “You've researched M/S domestic masochism. Please, tell me more~”

Leo froze...then exclaimed, in a voice about eight octaves higher than normal, “I DON’T  _ NEED _ THIS!” and bolted into his room, vaulting over Niles in the process.

Just as he slammed the door behind him, there was a loud knocking at the door….sounded more like someone slamming against it.

“HEY! KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!” a sharp voice shouted.

“WHY SHOULD I??” Leo immediately shouted back.

Niles leans back. “Ohhhh this will be fun.”

“CAUSE THE WALLS ARE THIN YA CYMPACK ASSHOLE AND WE'RE TRYING TO PASS A CLASS!”

“SOME OF US ACTUALLY DO HONEST WORK, YA RICH DICK!” shouted another voice from the hall.

“I AM A  _ SCHOLAR! _ ” Leo responds. 

“SCHOLARLY SCUM!”

“ _ EXCUSE ME?!? _ ”

Odin had, thankfully, found Leo’s noise-canceling headphones at this point. Meanwhile, Niles had fished out his phone and was recording the whole ordeal.

Leo stormed out of his room and yanked open the front door, finding a silver-ish haired young man glaring back at him, flanked by a woman who...looked like she was wearing one of those Japanese demon masks...but nope that’s just her face. Unlike Leo, both people appeared to have muscles, and the young woman looked ready for murder.

Niles took one look at the three in the doorway and fell over laughing, Odin struggling not to join him. Leo, for his part, had a look like a man who had accepted his imminent death, possibly welcoming it. “...hello.”

The silver-haired young man put a finger on Leo’s chest. “I don’t like that you’re here. The least you could do, Cympack, is to make it so I don’t even know you’re here, got it? So keep quiet, or I swear-”

“Got it,” Leo said quickly. The tone was...worrying, at least as far as Niles could notice. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the door, putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning out at the two neighbors. “Good, now that this dispute has been solved we can go about this amicably and you two can get back to your studies.”

The woman growled and pushed Niles out of the doorway...moving both more into the apartment building. “Mind your own business!” she snarled.

“I’m his  _ bodyguard _ , threats to his body is my business,” Niles countered, trying to keep a level head. No flirting right now. Too urgent an issue. “So...let’s go by your suggestion, then!” He points at the silver-haired man.

“Oboro, get back here! You might catch something seedy,” the young man sneered, the woman obeying quickly. “Just keep quiet and everything will be fi-”

“Takumi…”

A third party had finally interrupted. From down the hall, a woman with light purple hair walked up and grabbed the man’s shirt, pulling him away. “Don’t threaten the neighbors...it’s bad karma.”

“Orochi! Let-let me go!”

Everyone watched as she dragged him down the hallway like a mother would an unruly child. Oboro sighed and shook her head, then glared at Leo. “Stay out of the way, Cympack. Or there will be trouble.”

And then she followed her roommate. Niles let out a long exhale.

“...that was close.”

“And stressful…” Leo mumbled as he pushed the door closed. “...hopefully we won’t have to stay here long…”

* * *

All the while her siblings were having issues, Elise was calming watching Effie move their luggage, sipping on a mango smoothie Arthur had bought her. She was excited, especially to see her new neighbor? She didn’t know who it was, but hopefully, they would get along. She kept an eye on the door, to see if her neighbors would peek out to say hi. Two men at the end of the hall did peak out. They were nice and fun and helped Effie move some stuff before they had to duck out.

But even when the hall was empty...no one from the other inhabited room had come. Elise sighed and got up. Time to introduce herself. She walked up to the door and politely knocked on it.

“Uh...hello? I’m your new neighbor.” There was a little noise behind the door, like three people having a very quiet rushed discussion. Then the door cracked open, a young woman with long brown hair staring out at Elise.

“....hey…” she said shortly.

Elise waved with a smile. “Hello. I’m Elise, nice to-”

“Elise?”

Wait that’s a familiar voice. Elise reached out and pulled the door open more. “Sakura? You’re my new neighbor?”

And she spotted the pinkish-red hair of her classmate hiding behind the brunette. Sakura poked out behind her and gasped. Elise darted forward to give her friend a hug when the other woman held out her hand to stop her.

“Whoa whoa, don’t come any closer.”

“Hana, it’s okay,” Sakura said quickly. “She’s my friend.” Sakura’s gaze drifted to the large woman now standing behind Elise. “...and I think...Effie, right? Yeah...Effie….might be getting mad….right?”

Effie, looming over Hana, nods briskly, then cracks a smile and waves. “Hello. You’re Sakura? And...Hana?”

Hana stared up at Effie, completely unphased by this amazon of a woman, and still holding Elise back who is still trying to give her friend a hug. “...yes, that’s me...can you please explain to your single-minded friend here that Sakura doesn’t like to be touched?”

Effie pauses. “Elise...maybe you should take her suggestion.”

Sakura quickly spoke up, shaking her head. “No no, it’s fine. She does it all the time, it’s fine really.”

“Wait…” Elise stopped and stepped back. “...did it make you uncomfortable?”

“.....a little…”

“I-I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have done it if I had realized…”

“...it’s fine…”

Elise looks down, ashamed. “...I’m a terrible friend...”

Sakura hesitated for a moment before inching past Hana...and giving Elise a hug. “It’s okay...I don’t mind it...your hugs are nice….”

Hana is flat out shocked at this. “Y-- wh-what, I--” she sputtered, confused. 

Elise gasped, then smiled and returned the hug happily. “Yaaaay!”

From the other side of the hall, Arthur, who had been watching the whole thing, just chuckled. “Aw...what is it Corrin would say? Oh yeah...smol gays!”

“Stop it,” Effie grunted. “No teasing.”

“I would not dream of teasing Elise! I think it’s cute.”

“And coming from you that’s weird...I’m glad you’re not in the same apartment.”

“It’s not like that!”

Elise couldn’t help but laugh as Arthur bumbled over his words. Then she smiled at Sakura and Hana. “Wanna come over for tea?”

“Definitely n--”

“S-s-sure!”

Elise smiled and took Sakura’s hand, pulling her into her new apartment. Effie just laughed and sighed, then glanced down at Hana. “...looks like we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other now.”

Hana glared up at her, then sighed. “...I  _ guess _ .”

“Just don’t be a threat to Elise, and we’re cool.”

* * *

Corrin was the last to get to her new apartment, and the moment she was in the carpeted living room, she kicked off her shoes and wiggled out of her socks. Unlike the others floors, this was one big apartment and needed a key to get to in the first place. A luxury suite, Xander called it.

Corrin didn't feel very luxurious. There were cans and pizza boxes scattered around the living area. She couldn't help but cringe at the idea of letting her living space get messy like this.

She almost flinched when the thought of what Father would do if she let it happen. She set her luggage by the door, grabbed a nearly empty trash can from near the open kitchen, and started tossing cans and boxes in from across the room. She always made a game of cleaning...pretend it’s something fun.

Almost immediately, though, a woman with light blue hair appeared from a side room. “Hey...oh, wait you’re cleaning?”

“Well ya gotta see ‘he floor,” Corrin replied simply as she bounced a can in the bin. “And not lea’ stuff out for insects and rats and Beruka to try and scrounge.” Corrin couldn't help but chuckle at her own remark. “Anyway, guess you're my new roommate?”

“One of.” The woman almost smiles. “My name’s Azura.”

“Corrin, pleasure to meet you.” Corrin's reply was short and rehearsed. Introductions then back out of the way unless they're family. Corrin did take a closer glance at the woman who had entered...long messy hair...wrinkled shorts and a tank top…wasn't hard to put together than she had interrupted something. “Sorry if I woke ya. You can go back to bed if ya want….I'll be quieter unpacking.”

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” She asked. 

“No,” Corrin replied a little too quickly as she tossed the last box away. “I've got it, it's just a few more cans. Don't worry about me. Just...go about your day.” Corrin put on a smile as she kicked another can into the trash….she could still feel Azura watching her. “Really, it’s fine. I don’t need any help.”

“Am I not allowed to want to help?” Azura responded.

Corrin paused in her work, glancing back, half confused half suspicious. “Why would you want to? I'm fine, and doing it for you...why would you want to help..?”

“Kindness? Lack of a better thing to do? Wanting to make you feel welcome?”

“I-” Corrin stopped and grumbled before tossing in another can. “...you don't make any sense…” she mumbled.

“I pride myself on that,” Azura said with a smirk before going to pick up some of the junk with her.

“...whatever...so who's our o’her roommate?” Corrin asked quickly.

“Ah...yeah. His name is Kamui.”

Corrin froze, then shook her head.  _ Couldn’t be the same Kamui. _

“He- well actually he kinda looks like you. Silver hair, same red eyes, and-” Azura stopped. She finally noticed Corrin had gone stiff. “...Corrin? Something wrong?”

“...” She was practically shaking in place. “...my bro’her. You’re...you’re describing my bro’her.”

Azura paused for a moment before crossing her arms. “That...makes sense thinking about it. He does look a lot like you. But he-...he never mentioned he had a sibling. I bet you'll be happy to see each other again.”

“I’m...I’m not allowed to remember him...I shouldn’t...” 

And that made Azura completely stop. “I'm sorry what? I must not have heard you right. Did you just say you ‘aren't allowed to remember’?”

Corrin shook her head clear and put on a smile. “I didn't say any’hing. Really I didn't say any’hing. It's not important.” She shouldn't have said that...never mention her father's lessons. “I say silly ‘hings sometimes. Don't worry about it.”

Azura looked... _ extremely _ concerned, but seemed to hold her tongue. “...I understand.”

Corrin nodded before grabbing the trashcan and carrying it back to its place. “Anyway...where is he?”

“Kamui is spending time with Silas, so he probably won't be back until this evening. You have time to settle in...and catch some TV with me if you want.”

Corrin hesitated before nodding. “Yeah...lemme take my meds and I'd love to.”

* * *

Corrin looked up from the couch when the door opened, interrupting a hilarious episode of Ancient Aliens she got Azura to watch...and she couldn’t help but tense. There he was...silver hair...red eyes...pointed ears...chucking the shoes off like he would rather throw them out a window. He didn’t look how she remembered, of course. They’re both older. But he’s really here.

Corrin quickly focused on the phone in her lap, almost trying to hide into the couch. She didn’t want him to know she was there...didn’t want the emotional burden of—

“Oh, hey! You’re the new roommate!”

Corrin let out a grunt of confirmation, keeping her head down, and hoping that her twitching ears won’t wiggle past her hair. She didn’t turn to face Kamui...she shouldn’t...she desperately wanted him to just move past like it’s nothing.

He didn’t. Instead, he crouched next to the couch and poked her. “Hey. You okay? I’m Kamui, Kamui Youke. Who’re you?”

Corrin flinched from the poke to her shoulder, and let out a long sigh. “...Kamui...please don’t touch me like ‘hat…” she mumbled. She knew her voice would give it away as well as anything else...she hadn’t completely lost the weird accent they were both born with, despite Garon’s lessons.

“...” He gasped. “C-Corrin...? Is...is it really you?”

“...yeah, it’s me...” Corrin sighed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, wiggling it deliberately. “...no one else in this damn town has ‘hese…”

“...can I hug you?” Kamui asked, meekly, almost as if he’s afraid of her.

Corrin hesitated for a few seconds before her shoulders relaxed. “...not a tight one…”

He opened his arms and gave her a gentle, trembling hug. Corrin hesitated before putting a hand on his arm, a slight, comforting squeeze, or it was supposed to be comforting.

“...it’s….good to see you again…” Corrin said softly. And she meant it, she really had missed her brother...but she couldn’t stop the slight tremble in her hands.

“I...I missed you, so much...I don’t know if you ‘orgot, or- or i’ ‘hey didn’t let you, but...” He had a smile in his words, but they wavered still, “I ne’er ‘orgot you, sis! I still have...I mean I have two more sisters and two bro’hers but...”

“Kamui...don’t…” Corrin muttered softly. She didn’t want to hear about the happy life he got as opposed to her. “...it doesn’t matter…” She squirmed uncomfortably in his embrace...it was lasting longer than she was used to. “...you can let go now…”

“Oh. Oh, sorry!” He let go of her immediately. “Sorry.”

“...it’s fine…”

Corrin let the awkward silence fall over the room. She didn’t know what to say. Part of her wanted to just...enjoy being near her brother again. The other part knew Garon would find out. He always finds out everything. She glanced over at Azura who was just...watching from the recliner, then turned back to her phone.

Kamui moved away at the cold shoulder he was getting from his own sister. It didn’t make sense...the only way it did is if...she didn’t think of his as her brother anymore. But that can’t be right! ….but it might be. Kamui sighed and slumped in a third chair, neither sibling even looking at each other anymore.

* * *

The fire escape shuttered as someone hurried up to the roof. Alone on the roof, a phone call was made. The caller’s voice was careful, as fearing whoever they were calling wouldn’t understand them.

“Ehe-Everyone is settled in, sir. … I’m sorry, that one is still hard for me. Ah! Yes, sir! I understand! I’ll do better. … It’s as you said sir, the Youke didn’t really bring in any of their own personnel, beyond a single security head to work alongside Benny and Charlotte. … Rinkah. … I don’t think she can be bribed sir, but I am unsure. I didn’t talk to her beyond a greeting. … Yes, sir. Housekeeping is staffed by you, sir. … Right right, inhabitants. All of the Youke children are here, living with roommates. I believe they function the same as your own children’s bodyguards, but I am uncertain.”

The caller stopped, leaning against an air conditioning unit as the person on the other end spoke for a while. Then they replied. “I understand sir. I will report back with news of interactions. … -Ah, sir? If I may, should I attempt to get them to move back in? Ah, yes, sir. I understand. … I’m sure Xander and Camilla will come to understand the error of their ways. … Yes, you gave us ev’erything...they shouldn’t be so disobedient.”


End file.
